"Czy wyobrazisz sobie inny początek w Kanadzie?"
thumb|left|650px Kanada, Ontario - Początek programu Widok na ziemię sateliarną, na której jest astronauta, który uderza młotkiem w naziemnę stację telewizyjną. Kiedy zostaje wykonane uderzenie, ekran zaczyna śnieżyć, po chwili tylko pojawia się napis "Work in Progress", po pięciu sekundach cudowne logo znika i pojawia się widok na Ontario. Kamery przybliżają jeszcze raz lokalizację, która pojawia się najpierw na mapie, potem przybliża się co raz dalej. Wreszcie ukazuje nam przed kamerą Don'a i jego dwóch, rozbrykanych pomocników: Izzy i Topher'a. Don: 'Możecie przestać? Nadawanie się rozpoczęło! ''Zwraca uwagę sługusom, Ci tylko stają w szeregu jak szeregowi. Don strzela facepalm'a. 'Don: '''Ech, chodziło mi o to, żebyście zachowywali się NATURALNIE. '''Izzy: '''Czyli nadal mogę go gonić? :D '''Topher: '''A ja uciekać? (please) ''Don westchnął. Zastępcy zaczęli dalej "świetnie się bawić". 'Don: '''Co ja z nimi mam... dobra, mniejsza z tym. Znajdujemy się w Muskoka, Ontario. Tutaj zaczęły się największe hity takie jak: "Tylko mnie nie zabij" i "Totalna Porażka". Pierwsza seria ma swoje własne, odrębne historie, takie jak TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!". Za pomocą tej wersji i poprzedników powstaje nowa era Totalnej Porażki! ''Zaczął się szerzej uśmiechać, aż ponad skalę zdrowego rozsądku. 'Don: '''Zacznijmy od tego, że wszystko się zmieni! Nowy, zajebistszy prowadzący uraczy Was nowym sezonem pt. "Total Drama: World Trip!". ''Zbliżenie podobne do kamery jak w Wariackim Wyścigu. Typowy, klasyczny, aczkolwiek cholerny uśmieszek. Czołówka sezonu 'Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Kanada, Ontario - Ciąg Dalszy Kiedy czołówka się kończy, znowu wracamy do programu, który prowadzi Don. Izzy i Topher siadają już na krzesłach, a prowadzący objaśnia zasady show. 'Don: '''Osiemnaście naszych wspaniałych, no może nie do końca zawodników będzie po raz kolejny odwiedzało świat w ekstremalnie nowych warunkach! Każdy z zawodników pozna nasz JumboJet od kuchni! ''Wskazuje palcem na nienaruszony, całkiem odnowiony samolot. 'Don: '''Wiem, teraz pomyślicie: "Kurczę Don, czemu parodiujesz wszystko po kolei?". Odpowiem wam jedno, że jesteście hejterami, a z drugiej strony, to nie jest parodia, tylko zwykłe okrążenie świata po raz drugi, przecież za to zwycięzca dostaje 3 miliony i jeszcze większą nagrodę, czyli zwiedzenie przez tydzień wybranego świata! ''Wziął ze sobą nawet nowy pilot, w którym miał opisane mnóstwo przycisków. 'Don: '''A to mój pilocik, służy on do podniesienia w programie. ''Aplauz. 'Don: '''W zasadzie na początku chyba już wszystko powiedziałem, co miałem do powiedzenia, prawda? ''Patrzy na zegarek. 'Don: '''Za dziesięć minut miał przyjechać autobus z uczestnikami, prawda Topher? ''Topher stał nieruchomo, przerwał zabawę z Izzy i podbiegł do Dona. 'Topher: '''Tak? ''U Dona pojawił się charakterystyczny grymasik na twarzy. 'Don: '''Widzisz, tak to jest, gdy jesteś zajęty innymi sprawami, niż pomaganie prowadzącemu... powiedzcie mi jedno, jeśli Wam naprawdę zależy na zabawie, to Was zwolnię i nie dostaniecie kasy. ''Szantaż z kasą był jak hipnoza dla Izzy i Topher'a, ci ponownie stawiają się na jego rozkaz. 'Don: '''Za dziesięć minut będą tu zawodnicy, nie zachowujcie się jak debile, ponieważ wiem, że potraficie być normalni. Pokażecie im, że jesteście niedorozwinięci = automatyczny przegryw, nieprawdaż? ''Pomocnicy kiwają głowami na tak i czekają na uczestników. Przywitanie uczestników Pierwszy Autobus A dziesięć minut po... ... Izzy i Topher znowu zaczęli się ganiać, akurat podjechał pierwszy autobus z sześciowa uczestnikami. 'Don: '''Witajcie! Oto nasze pierwsze gwiazdeczki tego show, znane z poprzednich programów, czyli Brody i MacArthur! ''Brody próbuje się wepchnąć przed MacArthur, ale ta go popycha. '(PZ - MacArthur): '''Myślałam, że Brody jest godny zaufania! Aaaargh! '(PZ - Brody): 'Posłuchajcie, ta wariatka się we mnie zabujała i jest teraz zazdrosna, że chodzę z Josee. Ludzie, większych z**bów do programu przynieść nie mogliście? -,- ''Strzelił facepalm'a. 'Don: '''Nic nie powiecie? ''MacArthur spycha Brody'ego na ziemię. 'MacArthur: '''Powiedziałam już coś w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Tyle raczej wystarczy. ''Przewróciła oczami, za nimi już się pojawiła Stephanie. 'Stephanie: '''Siema wszystkim! Fajnie było we Włoszech, mogłam chociaż spędzić ten tydzień z Ryan'em, a było.. ''Don przerywa jej wypowiedź, a ta pod wpływem bulwersu była zmuszona kopnąć go z całej siły w kostce. 'Stephanie: '''Damie się nie przerywa! ''MacArthur popatrzyła się na Stephanie i wybuchnęła śmiechem. 'MacArthur: '''Jak ty jesteś damą, to ja jestem boginią Grecji. ;) ''Następna osoba, która zatrzasnęła najpierw drzwi od autobusu, była to Emma. Wzięła jeszcze książkę i wsadziła w nią nos. '(PZ - Emma): '''Wiadomo, że występ w tym programie całkowicie mi się nie opłacił, jednak w moim życiu nic takiego się ciekawego nie zmieniło. Razem z Noah jesteśmy razem w jednej z uczelni i jesteśmy WPROST SZCZĘŚLIWI, że biorę w tym programie udział. Oby to tylko nie wpłynęło później na moje stopnie w uczelni. ''Emma chowa książkę, mierzy wszystkich wzrokiem i wraca do czytania "lektury". 'Don: '''He-llo. Je-stem Don, ko-ja-rzysz mnie? ''Mówi monosylabami do prawniczki, ta tylko znowu chowa książkę. 'Emma: '''Tak. Znam Cię, czemu miałabym nie znać prowadzącego Wariackiego Wyścigu? :) ''Odpowiada z uśmiechem, Don podnosi kciuk do góry. Emma siada na przystanku autobusowym. 'Don: '''Kolejne nasze gwiazdy, które może nie wygrały poprzedniego programu, ale udało im się wygrać w losowaniu, są to 4 osoby! Ale jak na razie widzę tylko trzy. ''Wskazuje palcem na Jen, Dwayne'a i Devin'a. 'Dwayne: '''Kurczę, bez Junior'a czuję się sam jak palec. '''Jen: '''Przykro mi. ''Wzrusza ramionami. '(PZ - Jen): '''Siemka moi mili kochani SexManiacy ! <3 Kojarzycie mnie może z Wariackiego Wyścigu, gdzie razem z Tom'em brałam udział jako Modowa Blogerka. Cieszę się, że podziwiacie nasz blog, a raczej Toma... :/ Kurczę, zapomniałam, że ogłaszaliśmy się, jako wspólni założyciele po eliminacji z tego reality-show. Nieważne, cieszę się, że daliście mi drugą szansę i mogę znów wystąpić, a może nawet wygrać dla przyjaciół! ''Lekki chichot na koniec. Devin poszedł dalej, żeby sprawdzić, jak zachowują się inni. 'Devin: '''To ciekawe... ''Jay biegnie bez przerwy, nie dąży hamować przed Devin'em i wpada na niego. 'Jay: '''Sorry! Nie mogłem zahamować! ''Słyszy jakieś śmiechy. Był to Lao Chi, który przed chwilą wyszedł z autobusu. 'Lao Chi: '''To jest zemsta za wywalenie na mnie wszystkich waszych walizeczek. ;) Nie zdziwiliście się, że one wpadły do wody, jak jechaliśmy z New Jersey? ''Wszyscy mierzą go wzrokiem. Nagle gra taka muzyczka jak głośne uderzenie gitarą. 'Lao Chi: '''Czego... '''Stephanie: '''G**** c****! '''MacArthur: '''Damy nie powinny tak się zachowywać >) ''Stephanie nie ma ochoty słuchać prowokacji MacArthur, więc postanawia zakończyć to jedną ripostą. 'Stephanie: '''P****** się zdechły obrzydliwcu i z łaski swojej zniknij z tego programu jak najprędzej... ''MacArthur kiwa jej głową sarkastycznie na tak. '(PZ - Stephanie): '''Myślisz zapchlona kadetko, że możesz mnie pokonać, jak te różowe balerinki? Pomyślę nad tym, jak już ci wpier**** w tym programie! 3:) Drugi Autobus ''Okazało się, że przyjechał autobus z taką siódemką uczestników. Nadchodzą całujący się Aisha i Marcus. 'Aisha: '''Kochanie <3 '''Marcus: '... ;u; Don próbował przerwać im pocałunek, widocznie ta dwójka była cały czas zajęta. 'Don: '''Słyszycie mnie? '''Aisha: '''Eeej, ciszej, próbuję się zająć moim ska... ''Wszyscy na nią się patrzą dziwnie. 'Aisha: '''Aaa, to już nie jest autokar. -_- Sorki... czasami nieogarnięta jestem. '(PZ - Marcus & Aisha): *'Marcus: '''No, mów. *'Aisha: Razem z Marcus'em mogliście nas znać z Plejady NFTP, niestety przez reżyserów został wycofany. -,- *'Marcus: '''Niestety? Misiaczku, odpadłem tam jako trzeci! *'Aisha: 'Hmmm... tym razem jednak może nawet dojdziemy do finału :D *'Marcus: 'Tylko jeśli jakiś frajerski pedał Cię dotknie, zabiję go! ''Następni wychodzą Nastasia i Zach, ta pomaga chłopakowi. '(PZ - Zach): '''Nigdy nie latałem samolotem. Będzie się do tego ciężko przyzwyczaić. ._. ''Nastasia odgarnia włosy i staje obok Stephanie. Tej się zbiera na rzygi. '(PZ - Stephanie): '''Gorszej lafiryndy k**** sprowadzić nie mogli?! -,- AAAARGHHH! ''Zach staje obok Stephanie, ta tylko kładzie się na ziemię. 'MacArthur: '''Stephanie, to nie jest 22. :) '''Brody: '''Jezu, MacArthur, zamknij z łaski swojej tą kłapiąca mordę obszczymuro i daj mi żyć! '''MacArthur: '''Ty mi stąd paszła stulejarzu! ''Brody rzuca się na MacArthur, ta też "okazuje mu podobną sympatię", wszystkiemu przygląda się zakłopotana Veronica. 'Veronica: '''A ja przyszłam do jakiejś ferajny? ;) ''Przechodzi obok bijącej się dwójki oraz przystaje obok przystanku, puka bez przerwy szybę, żeby przeszkodzić Emmie. 'Emma: '''Jprdl... '''Jen: '''Mnie się podoba >) ''Każdy na Jen, jak na lesbijkę. 'Lao Chi: '''Widzę lizanie dup się zaczęło... '''Jen: '''Zamknij mordę! ''Idzie sobie, podobnie jak w 7 odcinku WW "cytacik: Nie wierzę!" i podobnie jak poprzedniczka jest obok przystanku autobusowego. 'Emma: 'Żebym ja Ci tak nie puknęła w mózg, Veronica! 'Veronica: '''Oooo, znasz moje imię? <3 Sorki za to, po prostu muszę mieć zwróconą stałą na siebie uwagę. '(PZ - Marcus): 'Tak jak większość silikonowych lalek na rurze, czyli Courtney, Dakoty i Anny Marii... te puste ździry to jest fuzja jednej dz*wki Very... ._. ''Don przedstawia ostatnie osoby, kolejny wchodzi Jasper. 'Jasper: '''Siema :) ''MacArthur i Brody przestali się tłuc... Jasper podchodzi do Brody'ego, gdzie przybijają sobie piątkę, z MacArthur również. Chciał też przybicie piątki z Veronicą, jednak ta się tylko od niego odsunęła. '(PZ - Jasper): '''Siemaaa! Wreszcie się cieszę, że będę mógł wystąpić na żywo w telewizji. Ogólnie lubię surfing i taktykę, więc przydam się drużynie. '(PZ - Nastasia): 'Łał, zabawa co raz bardziej się rozkręca! ''Przedostatnią osobą jest Claudia, która tylko patrzyła z politowaniem na królika w klatce. '???: '''Jezu, nie rozklejaj się babisko, to tylko plakat! '''Claudia: '''Ale bardzo smutny :< ''Każdy był zainteresowany ostatnim gościem. '(PZ - Veronica): '''Jak na razie widzę, że gram przeciwko pustym, przesłodzonym dziwaczkom z jakimiś "odjechanymi" fryzurami. Myślą, że są najlepsze? Jeszcze jak założę sojusz przeciwko tym prostytutkom to miny zrzedną wszystkim! ''Ostatnia weszła Iris. 'Iris: '''Ja pierdolę, takiej królowej jak mi należą się oklaski... '''Devin: '''No to właśnie nie pierdol. -.- Kolejna Shelley? Już taką "królowę" miałem. '''Iris: '''Odjeb się ode mnie homoseksualisto! -,- ''Iris pcha Devin'a na Jay'a. 'Iris: '''I widzisz, lecisz na niego? '''Don: '''Eee, dlaczego jest was siedemnaścioro? Gdzie jest jeszcze jedna osoba? ''Rudolph wychodzi z autokaru. 'Rudolph: '''Fajnie, że o mnie pamiętacie. Jestem Rudolph. Liczę na współpracę z drużyną. '(PZ - Jen): 'O... '(PZ - Devin): 'czym... '(PZ - Veronica): 'on... '(PZ - Nastasia): 'pierdoli? ''Ta cała czwórka tylko wzdycha. 'Don: '''Dobra :) Teraz mamy osiemnaście osób. Możemy rozpoczynać. ''Potem odwraca się do sługusów, żeby wydać im następny rozkaz. 'Don: '''Nie stać jak posągi i pokazać im samolot! ''Samolot przybliża się do wszystkich. 'Iris: '''Eeee, też bym chciała sługusów. ;< '''Lao Chi: '''A chciałabyś dostać w mordę? ;) '''Iris: '''Ryj japończyku... ''Lao Chi zaczął śmiać się z Iris. 'Iris: '''Wiesz... przypominasz mi takiego frajera Harolda, który zajął piąte miejsce na Planie. Kojarzysz coś, Doris? '(PZ - Lao Chi): 'Jestem lepszy od tej krowy. ._. '''Jen: '''Przepraszam, kiedy ruszymy? ''Widzi kłócące się Veronicę i Stephanie. 'Stephanie: '''Jakim prawem śmiesz mnie nazywać dziwką?! '''Veronica: '''Ponieważ ją jesteś i zamknij ryj z łaski swojej. '''Stephanie: '''O jezu, odezwała się komunistka... '''Veronica: '''Pozwoliłam ci się odezwać?! No odezwij się kretynko! Teraz dopiero możesz! >:( '''Stephanie: '''Nie będę się słuchała żadnej kurwy, zapomnij! '''Veronica: '''Ja przynajmniej siebie szanuję i nie pierdoliłabym nigdy swojego chłopaka w reality-show ;) ''Jen próbuje załagodzić konflikt. 'Jen: '''Dziewczyny, mogę coś powiedzieć? '''Veronica: '''Ty to nawet w ogóle nie możesz dojść do słowa! -,- ''Dwayne strzela facepalm'a. '(PZ - Dwayne): '''Kłócą się jak przedszkolaki. Nie rozumiem w ogóle skąd moda, żeby przeklinać? Świat się zmienia... i to nie do poznania. ''Westchnięcie. Don zakończył awanturę Stephanie vs Veronica. 'Don: '''Obie jesteście pierdolnięte! -,- Żeby nie było, że trzymam stronę jakich dwulicowych kretynek, co się muszą bez przerwy kłócić o wszystko... po prostu obie jesteście wnerwiające i żałosne! Teraz się cieszcie z mojej opinii debilki! ''Świerszcz. 'Don: '''Dzięki... naprawdę. ._. ''Chrząka. 'Don: '''Wróćmy teraz do programu, to nie jest żadna Miłość w Rytmie Kasy, więc się ogarnijcie chociaż przez jedną chwilkę. Myślałem, że będziecie bardziej rozgarnięci, ale widząc Wasze zachowanie, zapowiadają się chyba moje najgorsze dwa miesiące. '''Iris: '''Błagam, ten program nie ma skupiać się na Tobie, tylko na mnie. >) Wygram ten szmal i podrę go na Waszych oczach siksy :) '''Wszyscy: '''No co ty nie powiesz?! '''Rudolph: '''Jeszcze chwila i zaknebluję Wam mordy. Nie możecie chociaż przez godzinę jazgotać tymi okropnymi głosami? ''Wszyscy zamykają się. '(PZ - Jay): '''Poważnie, ile tu jest normalnych osób? '''Don: '''Cieszę się, że jest tu chociaż jedna osoba, która nie awanturowała się od początku. '''Iris: '''Takich dupolizów to... '''Wszyscy: '''KOGO TO OBCHODZI?! ''Jay tylko puścił bąka. 'Jay: '''Przepraszam... niekontrolowane gazy :/ '''Jen: '''Fani Owen'a coś o tym wiedzą. ''Wzrusza ramionami, Don może przejść do rzeczy. 'Don: '''W tym sezonie wszyscy będziecie zwiedzać różne zakątki świata, na przykład najmniejsze państewka, najbardziej szalone kraje, poznacie historię dyktatorów... '(PZ - Aisha): 'Paru dyktatorów poznałam już w tym programie, dziękuję. ''Marszczy brwi. 'Don: '...najbardziej zakręcone państwo, a na koniec mój specjał finałowy. <3 'Devin: '''Wykonasz striptiz? ;'D ''Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. 'Veronica: '''Devin, jesteś niezastąpiony :> ''Don wszystkich ucisza. 'Don: '''Cicho. Żadnych "pornhubów". Zwiedzamy teraz samolot. ''Wszyscy są zmuszeni zobaczyć, jak wygląda cały szajs od środka. Przegląd samolotu (serio na to wpadłam?) '(PZ - Veronica): '''Trzeba być niezłym idiotą, zerżnąć Courtney na stole całkowicie trzeci sezon i zrobić go po swojemu, a do tego ten cały "przegląd" to mógł sobie odpuścić. '''Jen: '''Jeśli to jest kolejny sezon w Trasie, to ja już wolę sobie odpuścić. ''Don pokazuje jej unowocześniony Skok Wstydu. 'Don: '''Wystartowaliśmy przed chwilą ;) Jeśli chciałaś zrezygnować z programu, wykonaj bez spadochronu 1 km skok do domu, jeśli aż tak nie chce Ci się tu być. Powiem Ci, że jeszcze jedna osoba będzie zmuszona Cię wypchnąć :) Izzy? ''Izzy szykuje się do wypchania Jen z samolotu, z morderczym uśmieszkiem. 'Jen: '''Aha, to takie buty. Wolę już tu być. ''Izzy pokazuje jej środkowego palca. 'Veronica: '''Tą cenzurę z fakasami też mogliście sobie darować... ;p ''Claudia podnosi rękę. 'Claudia: '''Przepraszam, a czy my znowu będziemy wszędzie monitorowani? '''Don: '''Bez tego sezonu nie zrobisz :) ''Claudia westchnęła zmartwiona. '(PZ - Claudia): '''Powiedzmy szczerze, moje szansę na zwycięstwo lub chociaż dojście do połączenia drużyn są znikome. Nie ma tu mojej kumpeli Marilyn, ani nikogo, kogo mogłabym bardziej poznać. Najbardziej obawiam się nieobliczalnej Iris, aroganckiej Veronicy i zakompleksionego Lao Chi. Reszta wydaje się być ogarnięta. ''Iris najpierw poprawia sobie grzywkę, potem idzie do Pokoju Zwierzeń. '(PZ - Iris): '''Większych frajerów chyba w życiu nie widziałam, a jeszcze jak będą drużyny, to będę musiała dzielić z tymi siksami ceremonię ;d ''Don prowadzi uczestników po wszystkich zakątkach. Pierwsza Klasa 'Don: '''To miejsce od czasu Totalnej Porażki w Trasie wcale się nie zmieniło! Nadal będziecie mogli wypocząć przed wyzwaniem. >) '''Jasper: '''Moim ulubionem jest miejsce ceremonialne... ''Mruczy pod nosem. 'Iris: '''To dobrze. A tam? ''Pokazuje się Studio Nagrań, Topher szybko naciska przycisk, dzięki któremu pojawia się kurtyna i zasłania cały bajzel. 'Don: '''To nic takiego... ''Iris marszczy brwi. 'Don: '''Przechodzimy dalej! Klasa Ekonomiczna ''Brud, zgnilizna, pajączki... bo co może lepiej opisać to pomieszczenie? 'Don: '''Klasa Ekonomiczna! Miejsce, którym frajerzy będą zadowalali się za przegraną w wyzwaniu. '(PZ - Jen): '''Fuuuu... tu cuchnie nasieniem i jakimiś innymi płynami. -.- '''Jen: Wiem, że uznacie mnie może za idiotkę, ale czy tu ktoś przypadkiem się nie masturbował? ;-; MacArthur wącha swoje podpachy, a Brody'emu idzie na wymiotowanie. Jen: 'Jesteście obrzydliwi... ''Każdy potwierdza ten fakt i robią "okręg" wokół Brody'ego i MacArthur. '(PZ - Jen): '''Te złe wspomnienia... zostaną do końca życia. ;o '''Don: '''Dobra, jeszcze kilka ciekawych miejsc do zwiedzenia. ;) Kokpit ''Samolotem w rzeczywistości steruje Asleigh :D '''Asleigh: Siema! Iris: 'Co tu robi ta kretynka z LB TV News? '''Asleigh: '''Aha, nie spodziewałam się takiej miłości. ;u; ''Jen unosi kciuk w górę przez ripostę. '(PZ - Marcus): '''Mam nadzieję, że wróci stara dobra Asleigh ;) ''Wybałusza oczy. Asleigh odgarnia swoje blond włosy w tył. 'Iris: '''Lol... przez twoje blond włosy widzę Twój iloraz inteligencji. '''Asleigh: '''Powtarzasz się skarbie. >_< ''Dwayne próbuje porozmawiać z Asleigh. 'Dwayne: '''Witaaajjj... '''Asleigh: '''Słucham? :) '(PZ - Asleigh): 'Wszystko co mnie raniło, do tej pory postaram usunąć z pamięci. Zraniłam wiele osób swoim niepotrzebnym dodawaniem słów. Cóż, odpokutuję to w programie i w realnym świecie ;) (Dedyk dla Whip'a i Yurisii :P) '''Dwayne: '''Masz bardzo ładne oczy. ;) '''Devin: '''Nie wiedziałem, że z pana taki flirciarz... niestety tak samo wnerwiający jak Iris i Lao Chi. ;-; ''Dwayne się zarumienił, Veronica nie miała ochoty komentować aż tak "dwuznacznej" sytuacji. '(PZ - Veronica): '''No comment... dotychczas każda moja nowa strategia nigdy nie działała. :< ''Wszystkie retrospekcje i pomysły na strategie Veronicy. '(PZ - Veronica): '''A teraz buzia na kłódkę, w ten sposób wykorzystam frajerów :) ''Mimowolny ruch ręką, podekscytowanie. Jadalnia Don zaprowadza osiemnastkę uczestników do przedostatniej lokalizacji, czyli jadalni. 'Don: '''Tutaj każdy będzie mógł sobie wziąć przekąskę przed wyzwaniem. Mówię każdy, czyli nie ma tak, że ktoś będzie w jadalni lepszy ;) ''Lao Chi patrzy z obrzydzeniem na Zach'a, który wyżera żeberka. 'Lao Chi: '''Powinny być tu chyba jakieś normy żywieniowe. ._. '''Don: '''Ale ich nie ma... nie dziw się -,- ''Lao Chi zmarszczył brwi. '(PZ - Lao Chi): '''Nie chciałbym mieć tego debila w drużynie, a jeśli go dostanę do zespołu, to wyeliminuję jeszcze szybciej niż na tej zakichanej wyspie Wawanakwa. Skok Wstydu/Ceremonia ''Wcześniej wskazane już miejsce przez Jen, Skok Wstydu. 'Don: '''Znajdujemy się w najbardziej ekstremalnej części pokładu, czyli elektroniczną skrzynką! Będziecie mogli wrzucić do tej skrzynki portret osoby, której chcecie się pozbyć i les voila! Ta musi wykonać Skok Wstydu! ''Don pokazuje specjalny znak, nagle na pokład podchodzi Amy... (dzięki Whip :P) 'Amy: '''To jest ta nagroda? >:( '''Don: '''Tak, wal się :) ''Don spycha Amy z samolotu bez spadochronu. 'Amy: '''AAAAAAAAAAA! Nie wierzę, że dałam się temu ch**owi Donowi się na to namówić! Łaaaaaaaa! -,- ''Zza kurtyny pojawia się Zoey, Veronica łapie ją, wrzuca do worka i wyrzuca rzecz za samolot ;) 'Veronica: '''Nie musicie mi dziękować... ''Każdy marszczy brwi, jedynie zadowolony jest Jay. 'Jay: '''Dobrze, że to nie ja tak poleciałem :) ''Słyszą charakterystyczny znak lądowania. Znak Lądowania 'Veronica: '''No nieee... nawet tu będziemy śpiewać? -.- '''Stephanie: '''Ty potrafisz ŚPIEWAĆ tylko wtedy, gdy będziesz gwałcona ;) '''Veronica: '''Kazałam ci przymknąc japę! ''Włożyła kapelusz, laskę i zaczęła tupać nogami. 'Veronica: ' I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me I say fuck your degree, alphabet boy You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry Fuck all your ABC's, alphabet boy Stephanie przewraca oczami. 'Don: '''Taaa... to nie musical, tylko znak lądowania ;) To znaczy, że możecie zapiąć pasy! '''Jen: '''Lol... ._. ''Ukazuje się jeszcze jeden znak. 'Jay: '''Co to za znak? '''Don: '''To charakterystyczny znak, że... to koniec odcinka! ''Każdy jest zdziwiony. 'Stephanie: '''A co z wyzwaniem? '''MacArthur: '''Chyba całuje nas w dupę >) '''Brody: '''Jezu MacArthur, ale ty jesteś zbo... ''MacArthur policzkuje chłopaka. Rudolph przymruża oczy. '(PZ - Rudolph): '''Ja pizgam, Ci idioci to nie są konkurenci, tylko bachory z dżungli. Nie zdziwię się, jak jedno z nich zostanie już wyeliminowane jutro. ''Mruknął. 'Don: '''Tak, to może dziwne, że nie ma wyzwania, ale przecież to dopiero początek! Co czeka naszą osiemnastkę? Kto wybije się na byciu manipulatorem, a kto już pozna gorzki smak porażki? Odpowiedź na te pytania znajdziesz w następnym odcinku Ekstremalnej Trasy Totalnej Porażki! ''Z każdym słowem alternatywnej nazwy sezonu samolot oddalał się co raz dalej, a potem ekran zmienił swoją barwę na czarny. '''Koniec 1 odcinka! :D Jeśli przeczytałeś, wyraź swoją opinię w komentarzu. To dla autorki bardzo cenne. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki